Racing remote control cars has been a popular hobby for people of all ages for many years. Children and adults are captivated by the opportunity to control vehicles that normally are not available for use. Racing events are usually sponsored by a hobby shop or a race car club and held at the hobby shop's parking lot or abandoned field. Typically, a temporary race course is constructed on the parking lot or field and vehicles are raced thereon. The race course is typically constructed of sections to allow the race course to be transported more conveniently.